Balls used for athletic activities, e.g., soccer balls, volleyballs, basketballs, footballs, etc., often need to be carried by individuals to and from the places where they are used. Such balls cannot always be conveniently carried, especially when the individual is carrying other items. For example, students traveling to school may have a backpack filled with books and other materials. Carrying a ball in addition to the backpack and other materials can be problematic. Carrying the ball within the backpack may not be possible, since the backpack may not be large enough to carry such a ball, or may already be filled with books and/or other items. Further, carrying more than one ball at a time can prove difficult if an individual does not a have a bag large enough to hold all of the balls at one time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ball that can be carried in a manner that reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known ways of carrying a ball. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.